


Back From The Shadows

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Series: New Generation [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Amnesia, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Percy, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, On the Run, Parent Percy Jackson, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Temporary Amnesia, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: Jaz drew her dagger into her wrist  and aimed at the area that was missed by the lightening."Who are You?" Ezzy called stepping forward to stand beside Jaz, her own weapon settled in the palm of her hand. "Why are you here?"A man, clutching his left side, and bent over slightly, appeared into the light hesitantly. His hair disheveled and his barely lit face showed pain but he smiled slightly his sea green eyes dulled."Names Percy, Percy Jackson and for your second question. I really don't know."Eight girls bound together and on the run through the city after dark from being abused or having no where else to go, being hunted by monsters no one else could see, were never expecting to have any love or guidance thrown their way. But when they meet a strange man with no memories but a name and a strange pull that tells him where to go and keeps him safe the girls believe he may be their only chance on survival.





	Back From The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that contains Violence, Child Abuse and Panic attacks. If this could possibly trigger you please do not read. I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or any other characters except (OC) Own Character. This takes place after HoO series. Percy is older.
> 
> OC characters-
> 
> Jaz Staton -17  
> The twins  
> Amy (Amelia)  
> Annie   
> The Triplets- 6  
> Danny  
> Jacky  
> Hannah  
> Corey 13  
> Ezzy (Esabella) - 15  
> Violet - 9

_Jaz drew her dagger into her wrist  and aimed at the area that was missed by the lightening._

_"Who are You?" Ezzy called stepping forward to stand beside Jaz, her own weapon settled in the palm of her hand. "Why are you here?"_

_A man, clutching his left side, and bent over slightly, appeared into the light hesitantly. His hair disheveled and his barely lit face showed pain but he smiled slightly his sea green eyes dulled._

_"Names Percy, Percy Jackson and for your second question. I really don't have any where else to go._

Eight girls bound together and on the run through the city after dark from being abused or having no where else to go, being hunted by monsters no one else could see, were never expecting to have any love or guidance thrown their way. But when they meet a strange man with no memories but a name and a strange pull that tells him where to go and keeps him safe the girls believe he may be their only chance on survival.

Please enjoy. 

                        Sassy_Styled_Angel

________________________________________

 Sliding across the vacated parking lot and into the dark alley, wind sliding under her coat and causing her to shiver, and hold the sleeping toddlers that was clutched to her closer.

"Jaz," Jaz froze and turned toward the rest of the group standing behind her. " We need to stop somewhere, it's gonna be light soon and we need to get out of public and rest" Ezzy whispered.

Nodding, Jaz gazed around and her eyes land on the fence and beyond it  a shed like building. Hopefully it was built sturdy enough for the harsh wind blowing.

"Come on over here" 

Ezzy nodded and took the toddlers from her so she could agilely climb the metal structure and reach up to help Corey get the older children over the fence before they were followed by Corey and Ezzy.

Once everyone was over, we silently slipped over  over the frosted ground and into the shed, pilling in, latching onto each other for comfort and warmth.

The tiny building provided shelter from the wind but the chill still seeped through the cracks. Along with the light from the rising sun, but still kept only a bit of the little space lit.

Rubbing her hands up the arms of the small children in her lap, Jaz sighed and went to slip further into the embrace of the others when a raspy cough rumble thought the silent space.

Jumping up and sliding the small child off her lap, she stepped in front of the group and slid her dagger into her wrist,hiding it from sight as she crept forward.

Jaz drew her dagger into her wrist  and aimed at the area that was missed by the lightening.

"Who are You?" Ezzy called stepping forward to stand beside Jaz, her own weapon settled in the palm of her hand. "Why are you here?"

A man clutching his left side, and bent over slightly, appeared into the light hesitantly. His dark hair disheveled and his barely lit face showed pain but he smiled slightly his sea green eyes dulled. His appearance made him older than he was with his shirt rumpled and dirt covering almost every inch of him.

"Names Percy, Percy Jackson and for your second question. I really don't have anywhere else to go. Kinda seems like you have the same problem.

Ezzy stepped forward " My name is Ezzy and this is Jaz." Jerking forward to cover her mouth she dodged me. Catching sightly onto her jacket I yanked on her and pulled her over to the side. 

"The Fuck was that Ezzy? You wanna have us to be picked up from home security because you wanted to introduce yourself to some stranger? Uh?  You want to lose Jacky, Danny, Hannah? Jaz asked her anger skyrocketing not even looking at Percy.

"Really Jaz,  he's injured and he could probably use our help. And its not like he can really call anyone." Ezzy replied her voice low and even.

"Um... " Percy injected "I'm not going to turn you in. If that's what's your worried about." He laughed nervously.

Suddenly a little voice sounded thought the space and Jaz turned to gaze at the two girls appearing behind Percy and he kneed down to be face to face with them.

"Daddy," one of them whispered "Who are they?" She asked and Percy went to answer but he was cut off when a roar suddenly echoed through the room and Percy cursed.

He fumbled into his pocket with one hand awkwardly, and pulled out a pen and Jaz gaped and began to question her sanity has he uncapped it and it turned to a sword. 

A sword so much like the one that Corey carried.  He looked at them and he looked at the girls.

" Can you watch them please?" He asked and Corey nodded out of shock . He smiled thankfully and shuffled forward and out the barely hinged door as the growl sounded again. One of the littles whimpered and it shocked Jaz out of her thoughts.

Reaching behind her back she grasped her bow and pocketed her dagger. 

"Corey, grab the kids, Ezzy with me." Jaz ordered slipping out of the door. Arming her bow she crouched down, arrow drawn back and snuck along the frosted ground and crept forward Ezzy easily behind her.

Creeping around the building to her right she stopped, her eyes widening.

"Holy Shit!" Ezzy whispered behind her expressing what Jaz was feeling. 

About six yards ahead of them stood Percy. He stood with his sword facing a...

"Is that what I think it is Jaz?" Ezzy whispered behind her and Jaz barely could nod back for thoughts were rushing through her head so quickly.

So her mother was right. She wasn't crazy and just seeing things. Her mother told her stories constantly about monsters and Greek history. About Perseus, Theseus and Achilles.

How the gods and monster were real and that our family was cursed to never have a safe place from the demons.

Her mother continuously pounded that information into her head to the point where Jaz and her stepfather that she was going crazy.

But she wasn't. She was right.

A Cyclops stood there, facing off Percy and Percy didn't seem to be backing down. He faced it with his sword at the ready and a grim face. 

"You?" It grunted, it's one eye staring down at Percy, it's huge form towering over him " Your the great Percy Jackson?" It laughed and it echoed and the ground shook. 

" You puny!" It grunted again. 

 _Apparently it needed English lessons._ Jaz thought.

Jaz gazed around looking for a different angle while she heard Percy grunt gaining back her attention. 

"Ezzy" Jaz whispered looking at the slanted rooftop of the balcony across the way. "Can you-"

"Yes got it" Ezzy was already heading toward it her bow gripped in her hand. Jaz crept forward and the Cyclops gazed towards her.

"Really now" it bellowed. " what are you gonna do with that little one?" Jaz's grip tightened around her weapon.

Breathing in she steps forward and aims her bow at him. "Protecting my family" 

Letting lose the arrow she aims again, her bow already loaded and out of the corner of her eye she can see Percy slashing at its feet.

One of her arrows finally hits after it swats most of them away. 

"Arg, stupid demigods. I'll crush you underfoot. And I'll laugh as I do it." He flings his arms around and Jaz notices arrows prodding out of its back and Jaz feels pride in her chest as another hits accurately.

Flashes appeared in her vision as she charged the giant and it was like her instincts kicked in and she flipped forward as the monster swept it's arm out and she tossed a knife. It impaled right in the creases of the Giant's back knee and the ground rumbled as it fell.

"Jaz!" She hears as a hands swipe down almost crushing her and she swears

"Look out" suddenly she's flung backwards as a foot kicked her in the chest and her visions turn black at the edges.

"Hey stupid!" Somebody yelled and She struggled to rise to her feet. 

 _Got to protect them._ Her vision was blurring and she sunk to her knees again. 

Her chest expands rapidly trying  to draw in a breathe for her lungs. She hears distance yelling and and angry cry of pains.

Black is crowding her vision now as she sees green eyes bouncing in her view before she blacks out.

 

 

Jaz slowly comes to with a thick pounding in her head as she gasps for breathe sitting up panicking before she realizes she breathing normally unlike the last thing she remembers. She brought her hands to her chest and tried to even her breathes to normal.

After she calms down she realizes someone's hands are attempting to push her back down. Not harshly, like a enemy might but gently. Jaz opens her eyes to the same sea green eyes she last saw before she passed out.

" Hey" Percy face came better into focus as he spoke " Your sister Corey told me to keep you laying down." He said gently and I shook my head and attempted to get up before I noticed the room spinning.

" Please lay down." Percy said helping her lay down and she receded this time.

"If your worried about the littles, they're over there sleeping." He pointed and she followed his gaze to see , Danny, Jacky and Hannah piled around the blonde little girls that appeared with Percy, sleeping peacefully.

She turned surprised to see Percy up and gazing out the lone window in the small building they were in. 

" Where's Corey and Ezzy?" She asked her throat raspy. "Ezzy said she was going out for supplies and Corey insisted to go with."

Jaz sighed and nodded relaxing only to jump as the door slammed and Ezzy and Corey ran into the room their expression urgent.

" We got to go" Ezzy said and started to shove her newly found things into her backpack and Corey ran for the kids shaking them awake.

"Percy can you grab Jaz. We nee -" I interrupted her to say "What's going on "They turned so fast I thought they would get whiplash.

"Jaz" they cried and crowded in to squeeze me. Corey pulled away and started to press her hands to my chest started to check for any remaining injury.

" Corey! I'm fine but what's going on?" Jaz asked and they both froze.

" Cops" Ezzy whispered and that one word spurred Percy into action.

"Corey grab the kids and Ezzy grab the bags." He turned to me "Can you walk?" Nodding Jaz stood and went to help Corey with the kids.

They grabbed their things and Jaz followed them out the window. Gazing around she tightened her grip on one of the blonde girls  and Danny, feeling dizzy from how high they were.

"The sun was coming up and it reflected off the cars parked along the silent street saved for the police car pulling into the street. 

Spinning she kept the kids in eye view as she crouched down and traced the small pathway along the side of the roof. Waiting as Corey was passing the children down to Ezzy.

A small thought brushed into her mind and she pushed it aside and planned to ask it after they got out of  this situation. They walked down the street trying to act normal as eight girls and a adult male could act.

 

 

After the little fiasco, they finally settled down on a park bench, the children pouting cause we couldn't afford to risk letting them play when they knew the police was so close. After talking for a little bit she found out that the little girls were named Annie and Amy. They were adorable little twins almost identical except they were able to separate them by the birthmark on Amy's face under one of her little blue eyes. I loved that it looked like a tear drop that hit the ground.

"What now?"Corey asked pointing out the question on everyone's mind. Jaz's head shook as she buried her face in her hands. 

"I don't know. I really don't." She whispered. 

Her life has taking a spiral down the drain after her mother left, leaving Jaz with her stepfather. At first everything was fine. Well, has fine as a 15 Year old girl could be with her mother just walking out of her life leaving her.

Adam her stepfather was supportive in the beginning. Holding Jaz when she needed it and accepting it when she wanted to be alone. Isolated in her bedroom. He even transferred her from her old bullied full high school to a nice smaller one.

Then one night she heard a smashing downstairs and a voice yelling angrily and she crept downstairs to see her stepfather stumbling into the living room followed by his brother and they started pounding into each other. 

_"She ain't fucking leaving this god damn house Dylan!" Young Jaz heard has she crept downstairs and peeked into the living room and saw her Stepfather swinging drunkenly at his brother and him easily dodging and pushing Adam away from and causing him to stumble unstable._

_" Adam, she's not safe here." Her uncle tried to reason with Adam, Adam just swung again this time connecting with her uncles jaws and she gasped lowly._

_"Shut Up" Adam yelled._

_Jaz's heart started to pound as she watched their exchange. She was slowly started getting what was going on but thoughts were rushing through her head._

Not safe?

Not leaving?

_She had never heard her stepfather cuss and it was scaring her._

_She crouched lower as she heard her uncle following her stepfather into the kitchen walking right past her. She waited for a moment then silently followed slipping behind the dining table and peeking over to watch Adam pouring himself a glass of wine._

_" You know I have to take her. She not safe with you anymore." Dylan said waving his arms around and Adam sighed annoyed." You know and I kno-"_

_A crash startled her as she watched her stepfather slam his half full wine bottle over her uncle's head and she winced as her uncle slump to the floor completely unconsciousness and her stepfather just take a gulp of his drink before setting it down, reaching down and picking her uncle, and dragging him out of the room._

_Her heart was  pounding in her chest as she ran silently up stairs and started packing her bag recalling her uncles words_

_"She's not safe with you anymore._

_A few months later is when she found her first companion. Corey was forced to work at a diner and she was running when Jaz had stumbling onto her._

_It was a beginning of her long adventures._

"Jaz- Jaz" Jaz jerked and blinked to find Percy, Corey, and Ezzy staring at her. She realized their was tears forming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away and sat straighter.

"Are you ok-" Corey started and Jaz quickly nodded and tried to get her head together again and out of the past. She couldn't afford that now.

Breathing deeply she gazed around and noticed the kids playing with chalk on the sidewalk with some random kids. 

"If you guys don't have any plans you could come with us?" Percy said and Jaz looked at him then at the little blond angels that were currently playing ' Paint the Face ' with Danny being the dummy. 

"I-I don't know. I-we don't really know you and I can't afford to risk the littles." Jaz gazed down at the children which were her responsibility. Tears threatened to spill over as she felt the weight on her shoulders. All she wanted to do was trust in someone. Someone who knew what they were doing. Who knew how to take her responsibility and give her a break. But she also couldn't trust easily. No matter how much she wanted to.

She would never put the triplets or her other companions in situations that they were in before. And if that meant she was the one they looked to. Then so be it.

"Jaz" Ezzy grabbed her hand and squeezed "Maybe he can help us."

Percy shrugged meeting her gaze.

" We are leaving the city and heading South and I mean, Amy and Annie seemed to like the others and-"

"OK" Jaz intercepted and Percy stopped to stare at her along with Corey and Ezzy.

"We don't have anywhere else to go and I don't know how long we can go in the city. This place is swimming with cops."

Corey nodded while Ezzy looked sceptical still.

"Well if you guys are coming with us then their is something I need to tell you first." Percy stated and causing me to tense up an narrow my eyes.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, his face a steady but a little bit unsure of what he just stated was a good idea.

Corey nodded. Ezzy and I copied her movement

"I can't tell you here but I know somewhere we can go." He grunted out pointing towards the extra kids milling around our feet.

Nodding we grabbed the children and slipped into a alley way just as policemen on foot started into the park passing where we were moments ago.

 

Following Percy, he lead us into a door and up a pair of stairs, leading into a kitchen and a older lady looked up from her place at the stove.

"Oh" she exclaimed dropping her spoon and heading towards us." You brought more" she reached up and pinched  Percy's cheeks and I hid a snicker behind my arm. "Why boy every time I see you you seem to be picking up all kind of strays.

"Yeah sorry about the extras," Percy replied rubbing his neck sheepishly after she let go and turned towards the twins causing them to giggle" But we were wondering if we coul-" 

"Say no more Sweetheart" She said waving he hands and turning towards me " My name is Kelly and I'm sure you kids would like a warm comfortable place to lay low for a bit, wouldn't ya?" She asked and I nodded kinda puzzled. I was amazed by this woman. 

"Well follow me Dearies and we will have y'all settled in no time." She said and started towards the back of the house and we started following behind after a small pause. " Food will be done in about a half hour I will of course have to make more but I assure you it'll be fin-" she rambled and I turned to Percy with a eyebrow raised as the rest shuffled into the room.

"She's like that all the time but she has helped me and the kids every once in a while." Percy stated and I nodded.

Sighing I followed into the room and got settled.

 

After a crazy dinner that we didn't have to scrounge for we all were sent to bed, and as everyone else fell slowly fell asleep I stared at the full moon and listened to the occasional movement by the children.

So deep in thought I hadn't noticed Percy, Corey and Ezzy staying awake too until I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye and I shifted to look at him and noticed Corey and Ezzy behind him.

"So you guys what me to tell you now or later?"

Percy questioned and I shrugged as Corey said " whenever you feel comfortable." Smiling Percy settled down besides me and I shifted to allow Corey to lean on me on my side and Ezzy on the other.

" I'd like to tell you now but please don't think I'm crazy. I swear its true and I will even prove it if you need me to" he states and we nodded. 

Sighing he started" I have powers " he said and I nodded again encouragingly. 

" I have water powers. I don't know why or how exactly yet but I can control water and also breathe in it." 

My eyebrows shot into my hairline as he continued.

"One time we were in the city and we were running from a... Something and Annie fell into the lake and it scared the crap out of me. I told Amy to stay and I dived after her. I saw Annie sinking deeper but her shirt got caught on a piece of metal sunk in the sand. I grabbed her and all of the sudden I realized that I wasn't drowning. There was a bubble of air wrapped around Annie. I swam to the surface and I realized that I wasn't out of breath at all. Annie was safe to from the bubble."

Percy paused to take a breathe and he seemed freaked out even though he and Annie were here and safe.

" I never was as terrified as that day. Well as long as I can remember. I have amnesia and I didn't have the twins till I came to New York. They are not my actual children but as soon as Amy started calling me dad. I was grounded for them. Annie soon followed and I was stumped."

Percy ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"And now I keep hearing this voice since I woke telling me to go this way or that way and it ends up saving me more times then once."

Jaz, Ezzy and Corey stared at him and he shifted.

"Crazy huh"

Nodding Corey leaned over and laid her hand on his knee.

"We saw a cyclops just about six days ago and I saw a hydra when I was younger so, no I think it fits perfectly in my world."

I heard Percy laugh faintly but my thoughts were rushing.

_Six days?_

_Hydra? Why didn't she tell me?_

_I told her about my mom? How everyone thought she was insane why didn't she tell me?_

"Hello Jaz" Ezzy said snapping her finger in my face and I looked at her. " That's your thinking face. Whats up?"

"How long was I out?" I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Huh?" Corey questioned.

"When I was knocked out. How long?"

Corey and Ezzy winced as Percy states

"Five Days. Why?"

"I I- I th" I started

"Jaz we can take care of ourselves. Okay? I promise we were safe." Nodding I sunk into Corey's embrace.

"So how did you come to have the twins?" Corey asked and I was intrigued. Percy looked anxious as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 _Must be a nervous tick or something_ she thought.

"A cyclops had them." Gasps worked around the room as Percy nodded. "yeah I was trying to find shelter when I found this cave and it was freezing cold that day. I had stumbled into this shelter. There was this awful smell and a cyclops was curled around something and the cyclops was  _Dead_ and I noticed two huddled bundles in it's arms and they were shaking. I was confused and cautious as I approached and I pulled off this crinkled blanket and the girls were under it."

Eyebrows raised as thoughts raced to the monster they had fought six days ago. 

"Holy Shit" Ezzy voiced.

"Yea." 

Jaz's mind buzzed with the idea that not all monsters were...well  _monsters"_   Maybe they were like humans. Jaz knew what kind of monsters human can be personally.. After everything was said  we decided we needed to go to bed. 

Jaz wasn't sure exactly why we weren't kicked out yet. Jaz was still puzzled by this woman Kelly wouldn't let any of the kids work around the house unless it was easy and it was slowly driving me crazy. Corey helped around the kitchen and Ezzy helped in the garden. She helped Percy and the kids out every night clean up the dinner dishes but it was easy and she was starting to feel cooped up and basically useless. This was just a few weeks ago. 

"Jaz I swear to God"Corey's voice echoed in Jaz's head "I need to get out of here

Even after everyone else nodded off she stared up at the ceiling, the air heated and slightly uncomfortable. Sighing Jaz stood the discarded blanket soft under her feet, She headed to the kitchen slipping out of the room with only a slight creak from the rickety floor.

Sliding across the floor she made her way to the sink and leaned her head in to splash it in her  face. Startled as a voice sounded behind me, Jaz turned her head wet drops of hair whipping  around and stinging in the face. Her heart beating heavily in her chest

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kelly stood there leaning one hip on the doorjamb and smiling at her. Her eyes a strange color. Shifting from brown to green and the skin around them crinkled.

Jaz nodded and turned back to the sink. The water ran down face once more before a towel was handed to me. 

"Thanks" Kelly nodded in acceptance. 

"Would you mind coming and sitting with me for a moment dearie?" She asked. Jaz followed to the table situated in the kitchen.

"I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully" she sated after they situated themselves.

"What kind of question?"Jaz asked picking at her nails under the table.

"Nothing much."

Nodding slightly she continued.

"How did you get here? And not to this house but to here as in with your little group." 

I winced and went to open my mouth to ask politely if I could not answer that when the door suddenly slammed opened and Percy barged in Corey slightly being him.

"I remember!"

 

Jaz was thankful but also confused about his outburst.

Corey's brown eyes were wide with excitement and she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Remembered what exactly?" She asked and Percy looked at her with wide sea green eyes that shined.

"Where we are supposed to go!" He rushed out " My old summer camp. Its here! On Long Island Sound! I can go back to where I can find out who I was!" Percy said and she had to smile. 

"Daddy?" A voice sounded behind Percy and he turned around to face the twins who had followed after him. "Will that mean you will leave us" Amy asked tilting her head her eyes filling with tears along with her sister's.

"No, baby of course not. Never!" Percy replied and knelted to hug them tight to there chest.

" Will you leave us ?" a new voice sounded. Jaz faced towards the doorway to face the other children rubbing their eyes. " I don't want you to leave daddy please don't".

Her heart broke at the thought of her siblings found someone to confide in only to lose them.

Percy seemed stunned as he stared at Danny who was the shyest of them all and his eyes started to fill with tears.

Looking at Jaz, Percy's eyes held tears. Jaz smiled at him then back at them

" If you don't want him to leave then, no Daddy ain't leaving anytime soon." 

The children cried then Percy opened his arms to welcome the little three in the group hug.

Jaz gazed up and met the eyes of Corey and Ezzy. They had tears in their eyes to and and she noticed her eyes filling up.

_Holy hell_

Percy looked up at us and smiled letting go of the children to let them dance around and shout about being sisters forever.

Percy walked over to us and pulled us all in a hug and whispered " It's up to you but I could be your dad to you know? " Corey and Ezzy sobbed a yes and Jaz nodded her grip tight.

Percy laughed then grunted as the littles wrapped their littles arms around our legs tightly. Causing us to tumbled to the ground. Laughing we held on tighter. 

 

 

 

 

After clearing up and getting situates in the living room with everyone cuddle on one couch even though there was other furniture in the room. Kelly was smiling across the room her hands folded in her lap her eyes wide with happiness.

" Hey daddy?" Amy's face popped up from between Danny shoulder and through Percy's arm.

" Yeah baby?" He asked glancing down at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked her eyes sparkling at the thought of traveling again. 

" Well we are going to Daddy old home and we are gonna meet new people."

Smiling at her excitement Jaz leaned her head on his shoulder again and just felt content.

 

 

Packing our bags for the trip wasn't that hard. Except Kelly insisted we bring basically her whole kitchen with us. Two backpacks were full with food and snacks and Jaz, knowing the kids, Knew it would be used often.

Another backpack was filled with blankets and other supplies in case their groupdidn't get there before daybreak.

Fully rested and full Kelly sent us on our way. 

 

 

Slipping into the woods they followed along the path, following Percy through the brush clearing and lightening the way with his sword. It gleamed in the setting Sun's glow.

" We're going to have to stop for the night we are not going to make it." Percy said from up front of the group and.

Jaz nodded in understanding.

" There's a clearing up ahead. There we can rest for the night then we can continue." Sighing Jaz slumped against a tree as soon as the group slowed. 

She started to speak then notice everyone was silent and she opened her eyes not even realizing they closed.

She crept forward and landed silently next to Percy and saw where his eyes rested. Her eyes widened a she saw to huge raven black Beasts facing off each other. Fur raised and sharp teeth bared.

But what really puzzled her though was the child crouched behind the beast farthest from them and the beast seemed to protect the child. The child had wide purple eyes and raven hair framing her thin frame.

The beast started to circled each other their body language speaking great volumes of the fight that was going to commence. The child eyes were wide as she took in the beast, tears gathering in her eyes and Jaz felt her heart break at the thought of the child already knowing what was gonna happen. As if she saw it before.

Suddenly a arrow produced from the seconds beast hide and it snarled and turns towards its left to expose Ezzy high in a tree taking aim again. This spurred the rest of us into action. The children scampered off to Corey and she sheltered them to her best abilities.

Slipping the backpack off, Jaz took her weapon and aimed at the same beast's back. Firing and reloading Jaz creeped closer and realised her second arrow.

The beast howled as Percy sliced into its already injured hide and it spun and latched its sharp teeth I to Percy arm and he cried out in pain. 

The other beast latched its jaws around the others neck and bit down causing another hok to sound through the clearing. The first beast shook of the jaws and backed away from the other beasts wipe of claws dragging Percy with it.

Shocked Corey started forward and hacked at  the first beast's neck with her sword causing it to release Percy and he yanked his arm back and tumbled to the ground.

Jaz released arrow after arrow into it with the help of Ezzy as Corey tried dragged Percy off  only for the beasts claws to rake down his back and he screamed some more its other claws heading to Jaz's arm slicing deep lacerations down her arm and she screamed. Her arm fell numb and her bow dropped from her grip. 

The beast's breathe flared in Jaz's face as its jaws started to close around her neck before it howled and was  yanked backwards.

Another silver arrow pierced the beasts eye beside the first one and Jaz scampered out form under the beast and crawled away as the beast was surrounded by a dozen figures dress in silver clothing armed with bows glintering in the sun, arrows at the ready.

Breathing heavily, Jaz crawled backward as far as she could before her injured arm gave out and she hit ground.

Gritting her teeth she propped herself up to gaze at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Arrows were sticking out of the beast from every angle as it gave one more howl before collapsing to the ground.

A cry of pain drew the attention of Jaz and she stumbled to her get and made her way over to Percy and dropped to her knees ignoring the pain in her arm.

"Ezzy, get the medical bag, quick" Corey demanded and Ezzy jumped to her feet rushing towards the supplies and where the children stood frozen staring at Percy.

Corey ran back and Corey opened and rummaged through it. "Shit, shit shit," she murmured as she gathered thing she needed. She went to wrapped his arm when silver gloved hands appeared and the sound of a drawstring sounded through the clearing as Ezzy pointed at the figure.

" Back the fuck away" she said and Jaz shivered at her tone. 

The figure sat up and pulled her hood back revealing a girl with short raven black hair and electric blue eyes that glanced at Ezzy, as the rest of the figures  pointed their weapons at us causing all of us to tense.

"All I want to do is help. Let me help. My name is Thalia and I want to help my cousin. Please." 

Ezzy paused then dropped her bow and knelted beside her.

"Please help him."

The blood around Percy melted the snow and turned the ground beneath red. Thalia nodded and rummaged through her bag and got out a bar of something. Force feeding it to him Jaz bent down and cradled his head and held him close with her one good arm.

"Dad, please, please don't leave us" She whispered and Thalia paused before taking out a canteen and poured it on his wounds and his wounds visibly healed.

Jaz felt little moist hands wrap around her upper arms and she jumped. Annie and Amy was crying this faces pressed halfway into her shoulder half looking down at Percy.

Corey had Danny and Jacket hanging on her arm but Hannah was no where to be seen. Jerking up Jaz hissed a pained breathe as she watched for the little one and caught red hair whipping in the chilly wind. Watching as she crept towards the second beast.

Shit

Jaz thought as she forced herself up and over to protect Hannah before realizing that she made it past the beast and knelted before the other child.

Jaz held her breathe as Hannah exchanged words with the girl before standing and holding out her hand and the child sneaking back.

Hannah crouched down and Jaz saw her lips move but couldn't tell what she said but Jaz sighed a sign of relief as the girl took her hand this time.

Walking past the beast peacefully, Hannah led the child to Jaz and Jaz knelted to get on the hiding child eye level.

"What's your name sweetheart" she asked cradling her arm but still keeping hopefully a smile on her face. 

"Violet" the girl answered and Jaz smiled brighter.

" That's a beautiful name, Voilet." Voilet beamed and shyly hid back behind Hannah. 

Laughing gently Jaz hand shot out to ruffle Violet's hair and the girl flinched. Jaz blood started to boiled but she kept a straight face as she scooted closer. 

"Nobody here is gonna hurt you sweetheart" Jaz said " I promise."

Violet looked hesitant but slowly grabbing onto Jaz free hand and let her lead back to the group.

Percy looked much better already and his wounds seemed to be healing perfectly fine.

Jaz smiled and as she started to knelt only for her vision to go black around the edges and her body's pain finally catch up with her. She could hear yelling as she unwillingly fall sideways onto her injured arm.

But she barely felt any pain as the blacked finished filling her vision and she blacked out.

 

 

As her vision came back so did the pounding in her head. She groaned lowly and shifted slowly as she began to gather details of the unfamiliar surroundings. A white room with a side table a chair and a smell of disinfectant. And The chair held someone very dear to her. 

Corey was curled in the chair her feet hanging off the side and her head hanging limply. In her lap, a little figure with raven dark hair sat shoved in the remains bit of Corey's lap the chair would allow.

And violet eyes peered at her from half slitted eyes. 

Then those slitted eyes flew open and Corey groaned as a fist connected with her face as Voilet jumped off her lap and jumped on the bed and into her lap holding onto my stomach tightly minding her injured arm.

"Jaz!"

The young girl cried out as Corey at the same time groaned out.

" Just cause you have a nightmare doesn't mean others have to feel it to - Wait did you say-"

She sat up ans stared at the girl on the bed.

"Jaz!"

Corey  scramble up and ran out of the room making Jaz blink confused.

"Jaz is awake" She heard her yell and winced at the volume of her voice.

Cory ran back in and dove on the bed and gripped her tightly.

The room was suddenly filled with children jumping on the bed and a docter and...

"Dad" Jaz whispered and tears started to gather in her eyes. But what surprised her more was the two men that was with him one was Olive skin colored a foot shorter than Percy and his eyes were dark and hidden behind as dark shaggy hair hanging in his eyes.

The other was a blonde.  He towered over dad but his eyes shone bright blue and he had a scar on his lip that twitched when he smiled at her.

"Jaz" her dad whispered and she suddenly bursted out sobbing.

Percy wrapped his hand around her minding her injury and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"My baby girl, oh my baby girl" he whispered and she felt tears running down his cheek and started crying harder.

"Daddy, Daddy" he rocked her her back and forth and the others were moving along with them.

 

 

Soon as the quiet sniffles began to come Jaz finally calmed down enough to lay back while a docter unwrapped her old bandage and wrapped her in a new one.

"Good as new " Will said as he smiled down at her. As his blonde hair flew into his face again his gentle hands left her arm and he gave small instruction on how to heal properly.

Nodding he wished her well and left.

Soon after she was sitting in her dad's lap, with Corey and Ezzy on each side, all three of them, covered by children. 

"How long this time?" Jaz asked and she saw her dad wince knowing exactly what she was talking about before Corey answered

"Three Days" Jaz nodded and shrunk back into the embrace of her family. 

Her thoughts went to when she woke earlier this morning.

"Hey Dad?" She murmured.

"Hmm?"

Who was the other two guys that came in here earlier? "

"Um..." Her dad blushed "Later" he replied his voice muffled by her shoulders.

She laughed along with her sibling at his response.

 

 

A couple days later she's let out by a cheerful Doctor Solace and a warning from him saying to take it easy. 

Likes that's gonna happen in the life of Jaz Staton. That night she slept in her Father's cabin along with her siblings and her father. They all attempted to sleep on the same bunk refusing to leave each other alone. After a few attempts they decided just to snitch all the blankets and pillows from the other bunks and have a cuddle pile on the floor.

The next morning they were awaken by a camper telling them to get ready for a meeting in the Big House that had Jaz's siblings and dad scurrying out of bed rushing to get dressed, even the littles.

Jaz smiled and slipped over to the bag that the camp has supplied for her. Peeking in she grinned and pulled jeans and a sweater over a tank top sitting snug on her.

Slipping on boots she looked at her siblings to see the Littles start scrambling out the door. Percy was running after them and Corey and Ezzy was laughing after them.

Jaz's heart pounded to not have them with her but she calmed herself down with long narrow breathes. Corey and Ezzy grabbed her arms and a they gave her looks that said _we know how you feel._

 

Arriving Jaz walked in to see her dad sitting down and laughing with a pair of girls. Surrounding a table and other all around the room.

One of the girls was blonde with stormy grey eyes that latched onto her as soon as I walked in. She stared at me with a calculating gaze before dad looked up with the other girl and beckoned me over.

The girl had tan skin and eyes that flashed different colors and a grin that made Jaz feel safe with her.

"Hey kiddo," Dad said weaving his fingers throughout her hair and Jaz winced as he snagged a knot. "Oh sorry" he chuckled.

"This is Annnabeth and Piper. Old friends of mine." 

Nodding politely at them, Jaz gazed around seeing th kids piled in the corner. She noticed the two men from when she first woke was heading their way towing along three others.

"Hazel, Frank, Leo!" Percy cried out and he jumped up to hug them tightly.

Hazels caramel colored arm around him her gold eyes shining with joy and tears. One with the bulky frame towered over Jaz's Dad but his face was gentle. The other was squished between Percy and Hazel as they had their tight embrace.

Pulling away the impish one with chocolate eyes bounced on the balls of his feet "Dude, where you been?" 

Jaz's dad laughed " Nice to see you too Leo, Repair Boy" he responded and Leo chuckled. 

"Where  _have you_ been, Percy" the imp questioned while fiddling with something in his hands.

The man in question rubbed at the back of his neck, "Well its kinda a long story" He countered "And a blurry one to till recently"

"Nodding Hazel gold eyes landed on me. 

" I'm sorry I don't believe we've met." She said and Jaz shook my head.

"Guys" my Dad said smiling "This is my oldest daughter Jaz." 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING THIS!  
> There will be a second one staring our little Jaz on her little adventure after being kicked out from, Camp Half Blood, because she wasn't a demigod. From her grandma Sally's to her finding of her lost mother who Jaz decided that she left cause she had to. So stay tuned and wish good luck to Jaz on her journey  
> And please remember to comment.


End file.
